Błękit
by Ammaviel
Summary: Śmierć wygładza rysy Filiego. Wygląda beztrosko, całkiem jakby spał. Przez ułamek sekundy Peonia spodziewa się, że on zaraz otworzy te cudownie błękitne oczy i wstanie, gotów do dalszej walki. Ujmuje w dłonie jego ukochaną twarz, odgarnia z czoła poplamione krwią włosy i modli się by to był tylko okrutny sen. ONE-SHOT


**N/A.: **Jednostrzałowiec, który tu znajdziecie powstał jako alternatywne zakończenie opowiadania, nad którym pracuję od prawie roku (a którego nie znajdziecie na razie na tej stronie, ponieważ przechodzi ciągłe obróbki, szczególnie odkąd przed premierą BOFA powróciła mi hobbitomania). Pisząc go chciałam zrzucić z siebie emocje wyzwolone przez najnowszy film i udało mi się. Teraz mogę wrócić spokojnie do głównego opowiadania.

Jego bohaterka, Peonia jest przyrodnią siostrą Bilba i córką Haldira z Lorien. Mieszka z bratem w spokojnym Shire i marzy o dalekich podróżach, aż pewnego dnia u ich drzwi zjawia się trzynastu krasnoludów i czarodziej. W ten sposób dziewczyna rusza na wyprawę swojego życia, by gdzieś pośród niebezpieczeństw i walk zakochać się w młodym księciu…

Miłej zabawy!

**Błękit**

\- Nie! – zwierzęcy ryk wydobywa się z jej gardła, gdy ostrze przechodzi przez ciało krasnoluda, któremu oddała swoje serce. Nim się orientuje już biegnie przez zamarzniętą rzekę, ślizgając się i potykając aż wreszcie ląduje na lodzie obok Filego. Nie dba o zdarte kolan. Nie jest jej zimno. Nie czuje nic oprócz rozrywającego duszę bólu. – Nie!

Krzyczy póki nie zawodzi jej głos, potem już tylko płacze, a gorzkie łzy zalewają jej oczy i kapią na nieruchome ciało Filego mieszając się z krwią na jego pancerzu. Szuka pulsu, kładzie głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i nasłuchuje bicia serca, które co noc ją usypiało. Wszystko jest jednak ciche. Jej książę nie oddycha. Jego serce nie bije. Fili nie żyje.

_W oddali łąki, wejdźże do łóżka_

W bitewnym gwarze ledwo słychać jej głos, gdy zaczyna nucić kołysankę śpiewaną jej kiedyś przez matkę. Nie wie czemu to robi, a jednak słowa płyną z jej ust. Kiedyś ta piosenka przynosiła jej ukojenie, ale tym razem tylko rozdrapuje rany i dziewczyna ma wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje z bólu.

_Czeka tam na cię z trawy poduszka._

Głos łamie jej się na każdym słowie, ale niestrudzenie śpiewa dalej, bo póki brzmi kołysanka może łudzić się, że bitwa dookoła niej to tylko ułuda, a ona jest w zupełnie innym miejscu, daleko od pola bitwy i tej tragedii. Choć na chwile udaje jej się oszukać samą siebie i jest to chwila cudowna. Ostatnia z takich w jej życiu.

_Skłoń na niej główkę, oczęta zmróż,_

Śmierć wygładza rysy Filego. Wygląda beztrosko, całkiem jakby spał. Przez ułamek sekundy Peonia spodziewa się, że on zaraz otworzy te cudownie błękitne oczy i wstanie, gotów do dalszej walki. A jednak wie lepiej. Ujmuje w dłonie jego ukochaną twarz, odgarnia z czoła poplamione krwią włosy i modli się by to był tylko okrutny sen. Niczego nie pragnie bardziej niż obudzić się w Mieście na Jeziorze, u jego boku i ujrzeć go całym i zdrowym. Chce by wszystko wróciło do normy.

_Rankiem cię zbudzi słońce, twój stróż._

Ale Fili nie żyje i nic już nie będzie jak dawniej.

\- Orły! Orły nadlatują! – krzyczy gdzieś w oddali jej brat, budząc nadzieję w sercach wszystkich walczących, z wyjątkiem Peonii. Jej jest już wszystko jedno.

* * *

Muszą wyrwać go z jej ramion, gdy po niego przychodzą. Kończy się na tym, że Bofur i Ori odciągają ją na bok, szamoczącą się i łkającą. Może tylko patrzeć jak Balin i Dwalin unoszą ze sobą ciało jej księcia. Widzi jego głowę nienaturalnie odchyloną do tyłu, zakrwawione, jasne włosy zwieszające się aż do ziemi. A potem, gdy Fili znika z jej oczu, traci siły i zawisa bez czucia w ramionach przyjaciół.

Tak znajduje ją Haldir. Nie mówi nic, tylko przejmuje ją od krasnoludów i znosi z Kruczego Wzgórza w dolinę, by umieścić ją w swoim namiocie. Zdejmuje jej wyszczerbioną zbroję, opatruje rany, choć ona nic z tego nie dostrzega. Potem długimi godzinami leży w łóżku, tam gdzie ją położył i nie porusza się, stale widząc przed oczami błękitne oczy, które już nigdy nie spojrzą na nią z miłością. Już nie płacze. Braknie jej łez.

Leży na wznak, całkowicie bez ruchu. Oczami wyobraźni widzi wciąż moment jego śmierci. Ostrze orkowego miecza przebijające na wylot jego pierś. Jego ciało spadające ze najwyższego piętra strażnicy, by uderzyć o lód u jej stóp. Uszy wypełnia jej krzyk Kilego. Wie, że nigdy nie zapomni tego widoku, że każdej nocy odwiedzać będzie Krucze Wzgórze i patrzeć bezsilnie jak najdroższa jej osoba oddaje życie bez żadnego celu.

Nie zdaje sobie jeszcze sprawy z tego, że to nie koniec złych wiadomości. Resztę przynosi Tauriela i wystarcza jedno spojrzenie na jej czerwoną od płaczu twarz, by Peonia pojęła, że nie tylko ona utraciła tego dnia nadzieję na przyszłość. Elfka nic nie mówi. Siada tylko obok niej i pozostaje tak wpatrując się w tkaninę stanowiącą ścianę namiotu. To sprawia, że Peonia odnajduje w sobie siłę, by objąć swoją siostrę w żałobie i długo trwają tak bez słowa. W ten sposób rodzi się przyjaźń, której nie zniszczy nic.

* * *

\- Gdzie pójdziesz? Wrócisz ze mną do Bag End? – pyta Bilbo znacznie później, gdy siedzą oboje na łóżku jej ojca. Peonia ciaśniej opatula się kocem i nie mówi nic. Nie wie jeszcze gdzie poprowadzi ją los. Wszystko na co liczyła, czego pragnęła, teraz przepadło. Ogarnia ją straszliwe przeczucie, że nigdzie już nie znajdzie dla siebie odpowiedniego miejsca, choćby miała szukać do końca swoich dni.

Pogrzeb ma miejsce trzy dni później, ale Peonia nie znajduje w sobie dość odwagi by na niego pójść. Kiedy ponad Górą brzmią żałobne trąby ona jest już w drodze. Siedzą przed Haldirem na grzbiecie szlachetnego rumaka nie widzi nic, z wyjątkiem wspomnień lepszych dni. Mimowolnie przeżywa je od nowa.

Znów jest na szlaku i po raz pierwszy spotyka krasnoludzkich braci. W Bag End obejmuje ich, śmiejąc się radośnie. Rozmawia z nimi na trakcie i boi się o ich życie, gdy łapią ich trolle. Rzuca się na szyję Filego, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nic mu nie jest. U jego boku ucieka przed wargami i walczy z goblinami w ich podziemnym mieście. Krzyczy jego imię i patrzy jak szarżuje na Bladego Orka i obronie swego wuja. Odszukuje go ponad łbem niosącego ją orła i śmieje się, bo wszyscy są cali i zdrowi. Zasypia u jego boku w domu Beorna i trzymając go za rękę wchodzi do Mrocznej Puszczy. Potem jest dwór Króla Elfów, beczki i rana Kilego. Następnie Miasto na Jeziorze, oświadczyny i wreszcie sama Góra ze smokiem w środku. A potem…potem jest bitwa i koniec wszystkiego co znała i kochała.

Dlatego nie może wrócić do Bag End z Bilbem. Za dużo tam wspomnień, za dużo łez. Świetnie wie, że jej czas jako hobbita się skończył, nadszedł moment stania się częścią świata jej ojca. W Lórien może odnajdzie spokój. Nie odwraca się na dźwięk trąb, a jej policzki są suche, choć serce łka. Haldir obejmuje ją mocniej i próbuje ukoić wieczny ból, lecz bezskutecznie.

* * *

\- _To chłopiec. Zdrowy, mały chłopczyk. –_ położna uśmiecha się do niej i podaje jej kwilące niemowlę owinięte w błękitne powijaki.

Jej syn…jego syn przychodzi na świat w noc letniego przesilenia, pośród jednego z największych elfickich świąt. Wkracza do Śródziemia z potężnym wrzaskiem, zupełnie nie jak elfie niemowlęta, dając wszystkim jasno do zrozumienia, że wziął po ojcu znacznie więcej niż mieszkańcy Lórien by chcieli. Peonia jednak nie może być szczęśliwsza.

Ostrożnie przyjmuje niemowlę z rąk położnej, która pomaga ułożyć dziecko w jej ramionach. A potem może już tylko patrzeć na czerwoną twarzyczkę swojego syna. Mimowolnie szuka w nim rysów jego ojca, choć wie, że łatwiej by było gdyby ich nie posiadał. I wtedy malec po raz pierwszy unosi powieki, a ona na chwilę traci dech. Ma oczy po ojcu, rozumie od razu i serce jej pęka na malutkie kawałeczki. Jaką radość przynosi jej ponowne spojrzenie w nie! A jaki ból…

\- _Już po wszystkim, moje dziecko. Świetnie się spisałaś. _– chwali ją ojciec, który był przy niej przez cały poród, łamiąc tym samym wszelkie tradycje każące mu pozostać przed drzwiami podczas porodu.

Peonia podnosi na niego wzrok i zauważa łzy w jego oczach, a jej serce wypełnia się miłością do ojca, który zaakceptował ją wraz ze wszystkimi jej problemami. Mógł ją odrzucić, kazać jej opuścić Złoty Las, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że nosi dziecko krasnoludzkiego księcia, lecz nie zrobił tego. Zaopiekował się nią i jej synem. Pokochał go, mimo tego kim był jego ojciec.

-_ Dziękuję, ada. _– odparła, głosem ochrypłym od krzyku i uśmiecha się do Haldira. – _Dziękuję, że byłeś tu ze mną._

W odpowiedzi elf pochyla się i całuje ją w czoło, a ona przymyka oczy i cieszy się jego miłością. Potem dłoń Haldira opada na czółko niemowlęcia i pozostaje tam, łagodnie głaszcząc jego nieliczne włosy, które już teraz wyglądają na kasztanowe.

_\- Jakie nadasz mu imię, moja pani? – _pyta uprzejmie położna i Peonia nie musi długo zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią. Ma ją już przygotowaną, prawie od momentu gdy zrozumiała, że jej miłość nie przepadła wraz ze śmiercią Filego, lecz przetrwała w tym maleństwie.

_\- Orodiôn. – _odpowiada cicho, ani na moment nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego dziecka. I przez moment zapomina o wszystkim co złe i czuje się po prostu szczęśliwa.

* * *

Jako dziecko Orodiôn często pyta o ojca. Z wiekiem przestaje. Peonia podejrzewa, że to sprawka jej wujów, ale nie dochodzi prawdy. W głębi serca cieszy się, że nie musi o nim opowiadać, bo samo myślenie o nim sprawia jej taki ból, że zapomina jak się oddycha. Imienia Filego nie wypowiada się w jej domu.

Ale lata mijają, a jej syn coraz bardziej przypomina swego ojca aż w końcu nadchodzi dzień, gdy jest do niego tak łudząco podobny, że Peonia musi się pilnować, by nie nazwać go imieniem zmarłego. Haldir uważa, że rozmowa o Filim by pomogła, ale ona nie chce go słuchać. Wystarcza jej, że co noc przeżywa na nowo Bitwę Pięciu Armii i znów widzi jego bezwładne ciało spadające na lód i broczące krwią. Te wizje doprowadzają ją do obłędu. Pojmuje prawdę znaną już całemu światu, że sztuką jest nie umrzeć z honorem, ale żyć, choć ci których kochamy zginęli.

Czasami ma wrażenie, że gdyby nie Orodiôn już by nie żyła. Wielokrotnie słyszała o elfach, które po prostu nie potrafią dalej funkcjonować po śmierci swoich miłości i tracą wolę walki. Jest prawie pewna, że poszłaby ich śladem gdyby nie miała żywiołowego dziecka do opieki i do kochania. On jest teraz jej całym światem, nie wyobraża sobie świata bez niego.

* * *

Spotykają się przez przypadek, podczas wizyty u Bilba, którą Peonia i Orodiôn odbywają co kilka lat. Balin płacze, gdy pierwszy raz widzi jej syna. Peonii to nie dziwi, Oprócz koloru włosów chłopiec wygląda zupełnie jak jego ojciec w tym wieku. Orodiôn jednak nie rozumie, czemu ten nieznajomy krasnolud tak dziwnie się zachowuje, ale zgadza się zostać w salonie z wujkiem Bilbem i śmiesznym czarodziejem imieniem Gandalf, podczas gdy mama porozmawia z przyjacielem sprzed lat.

W ten sposób Peonia zostaje z Balinem sam na sam w przestrzennej kuchni Bag End, gdzie kiedyś, tak dawno temu odbyła się niezwykła kolacja z kompanią Thorina Dębowej Tarczy. Już sam widok tego pokoju sprawia, że dziewczynie ściska się serce, ale stara się tego po sobie nie pokazać.

\- Czemu nam nie powiedziałaś? – pyta Balin z drżeniem w głosie. Po jego policzkach płyną łzy, mocząc długą, białą brodę opadającą na piersi.

\- A co miałam powiedzieć? – odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. Unika wzroku krasnoluda, nie potrafi go napotkać. – Nim domyśliłam się, że jestem w ciąży byłam już w połowie drogi do Lórien. Nie mogłam zawrócić.

To tylko wymówka i wiedzą o tym oboje. Prawda jest taka, że wielokrotnie na przestrzeni lat zastanawiała się czy nie poinformować członków kompanii o narodzinach swojego syna, ale zawsze rezygnowała w ostatniej chwili. Wie, co by powiedzieli. Wie czego pragnie Balin od momentu, gdy ujrzał Orodiôna. Chce go zabrać do Góry, a na to Peonia nigdy nie pozwoli. Nie puści go samego, a nie może tam wrócić. Nie potrafi.

Nie widzi też sensu tej podróży. Jej syn nigdy nie zostanie królem Ereboru, jest przecież tylko bękartem księcia krwi wychowanym pośród elfów. Dain ma znacznie większe prawo do tronu i jest do tego lepiej przygotowany. Rządzi już kilkadziesiąt lat i z tego co dziewczyna słyszała dobrze sobie radzi. Po co wprowadzać zamęt?

Mówi to Balinowi, ale on tylko uśmiecha się smutno. A kiedy następnym razem Peonia odwiedza brata napotyka tam dziesięć krasnoludów stłoczonych w jego salonie, a każdy z nich ma ze sobą jakiś prezent dla szczęśliwego ponad wszelką miarę Orodiôna.

* * *

Orodiôn ma sześćdziesiąt lat, gdy Drużyna przybywa do Lórien. Gdyby żyli w Hobbitonie byłby już dorosły, ale w oczach krasnoludów ma jeszcze dobrych kilkanaście lat do tego momentu. Jest przecież jednym z nich, to widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Po ojcu odziedziczył budowę ciała, jest masywny i dobrze umięśniony. Ma też charakterystyczny nos rodu Durina i zamiłowanie do noszenia przy sobie całej zbrojowni. I zapuszcza brodę, którą Peonia pomaga mu przycinać na obraz Filego.

Ale z drugiej strony potrafi poruszać się cicho jak myszka i strzela z łuku nie gorzej od każdego elfa. Wygląda przy tym całkiem jak jego wuj, Kili i Peonii kraje się serce za każdym razem gdy jej syn bierze do rąk wystrugany przez Bifura, krasnoludzki łuk. Orodiôn jest wyczulony na wszystko co żyje, całkiem jak jej lud i od dzieciństwa posługuje się mową elfów. Łączy w sobie cechy dwóch antagonizujących ras, co czyni z niego istotę idealną, przynajmniej w jej oczach.

Legolas milknie, gdy widzi go po raz pierwszy. Tak jak i ona pamięta ciało krasnoludzkiego księcia leżące u podnóża twierdzy, na czerwonym od krwi lodzie i widzi go teraz tak samo wyraźnie jak sześćdziesiąt lat wcześniej.

Z ust Gimliego wyrywa się wyjątkowo szpetne przekleństwo w Khuzdûl, przypominając jej Kilego w najpaskudniejszych momentach ich wyprawy. Wystarcza mu jedno spojrzenie na twarz jej syna, by domyślić się dokładnie kto go spłodził i jakie zajmowałby miejsce, gdyby Bitwa Pięciu Armii nie odebrała życia następcy tronu.

\- Oto mój syn, Orodiôn. – przedstawia niepotrzebnie Peonia, a chłopak skłania się dwornie, pokazując wszystkim, że nie zmarnowała lat poświęconych na wpajanie mu dobrych manier. Szybko nawiązuje nić porozumienia z hobbitami i pozostawia ją z pozostałymi członkami Drużyny.

\- _Skóra zdjęta z ojca._ – komplementuje elf, skłaniając dwornie głowę, a ona nawet z dzielącej ich odległości dostrzega rumieńce zadowolenia na policzkach swojego syna.

\- Nie inaczej – mruczy pod nosem Gimli, gdy Aragorn tłumaczy mu słowa elfa. Z bólem serca Peonia patrzy jak jej syn prostuje się dumnie.

* * *

To jej ojciec proponuje wyprawę pod Helmowy Jar, a pani Galadriela szybko się zgadza. Oddział składa się z ochotników, a Peonia jest między nimi. Czuje, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, oszaleje. Wyciąga więc z kufra zbroję, wyciera ją z kurzu i przywraca jej dawną świetność. Uzupełnia strzały, ostrzy noże i miecz, zmienia cięciwę. Cały czas myśli o poprzednim razie, gdy to robiła, a jej determinacja zwiększa się z każdym wspomnieniem. Jest tylko jedna rzecz, która powstrzymuje ją przed rzuceniem się w wir walki.

_\- Jestem już prawie dorosły, mogę walczyć! – _kłóci się Orodiôn, ale ona jest nieugięta. Zbyt wiele już poświęciła dla dobra Śródziemia, by zabrać go ze sobą jak tego pragnie. Rozumie jego chęć walki za to co dobre w Ardzie, ale nie jest gotowa na takie poświęcenie. Już raz płakała nad ciałem ukochanego mężczyzny, nie zamierza tego powtarzać.

\- _Nie stracę cię, jak straciłam twojego ojca_! – warczy w końcu, tracąc cierpliwość. Orodiôn milknie natychmiast, a na jego twarzy maluje się szok. I Peonia już wie co ma zrobić. W zamian za zgodę na pozostanie w bezpiecznym Lórien spełnia największe marzenie swojego syna. Opowiada mu o ojcu. Spędzają całe godziny zamknięci w swoim domu, odcięci od świata. Ona mówi, on spija każde słowo z jej ust. Potem jej syn płacze, a ona trzyma go w ramionach. Z jej ust od lat nie płyną już łzy. Przestały tamtego dnia na Kruczym Wzgórzu.

\- _Pokochałby cię_. – szepcze w ciemności do ucha Orodiôna. To tylko słowa, a jednak sprawiają, że serce jej dziecka bije mocniej – _Byłby z ciebie taki dumny…_

Następnego poranka odchodzi z Lórien, nieświadoma że już nigdy nie powróci do Złotej Doliny. Marsz do Helmowego Jaru jest szybki i forsowny, ale przybywają na czas. Stojąc na blankach fortecy Peonia nie czuje strachu, lecz podniecenie. A potem jest bitewny gwar, świst strzał, huk tarana uderzającego o bramę i jęki rannych. Wystrzeliwując strzałę po strzale dziewczyna po raz pierwszy od lat czuje, że żyje. Kiedy wydaje się, że nic już ich nie uratuje nie żałuje, że opuściła bezpieczne lasy Lothlórien. Szykuje się na śmierć z godnością.

Ale nie umiera. Nie tym razem. Dzieje się coś znacznie gorszego, znów traci ukochaną osobę. Jej ojciec kona na rękach Aragorna, podczas gdy ona jest zbyt daleko, by do niego dotrzeć. Tak jak poprzednio klęczy przy martwym ciele tego, którego kochała i może tylko przeklinać los, który nie pozwolił jej się nawet pożegnać.

Bitwa pozostawia ją zmęczoną jak nigdy, zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Ma już dość wszystkiego, chce zwinąć się w kłębek i opłakać ojca, ale pamięta o swoim synu. Opatruje rany i idzie dalej, tam gdzie jest potrzebna. Nie wie jeszcze, że ta droga prowadzi przez pola Pellinoru aż przed Czarną Bramę.

* * *

\- Orły! Orły nadlatują! – mimo minionych lat Peonia pamięta jak Bilbo krzyczał to samo zdanie dawno, dawno temu, w dniu gdy jej świat stracił blask. Tak jak i wtedy, tak i tym razem podnosi wzrok i widzi ogromne, czarne kształty na wieczornym niebie. I wie już, że bitwa jest wygrana.

Dookoła niej panuje chaos, ziemia zaczyna drżeć, a w powietrzu daje się odczuć dziwne pulsowanie. Orki czmychają na wszystkie strony, ludzie i elfy pędzą za nimi wydając okrzyki radości. Ona jednak nie ma siły się cieszyć. Nogi uginają się pod nią i opada na kolana. Jak we śnie dotyka swojego boku, a gdy podnosi rękę, cała jest unurzana we krwi. Robi jej się słabo.

\- Peonia?

Znajomy głos zmusza ją do oderwania zdumionego wzroku swojej dłoni. Chwieje się i Pippin łapie ją nim uderza o ziemię. Spanikowany krzyczy jej imię, ale ona nie ma siły go uspokoić. Jest tak strasznie zmęczona, że jedynym czego pragnie jest krótka chwila odpoczynku.

\- Nic ci nie jest. – zapewnia młody hobbit, kładąc sobie jej głowę na kolanach. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

\- Wiem. – szepcze Peonia i uśmiecha się do niego. Krew napływa jej do ust. Wie, że to już koniec, ale nie ma serca powiedzieć tego na głos. Niech Pippin łudzi się jeszcze przez chwilę, nic w tym złego. Nagle coś sobie przypomina. To tylko strzępek melodii, której nie słyszała od tamtego strasznego dnia i dopiero dziś chce usłyszeć znowu. - Znasz…taką kołysankę…o łące?

\- Tak. – w głosie Pippina słychać łzy, które lśnią na jego pokrytych kurzem policzkach. Już rozumie co się dzieje i cierpi z tego powodu. Peonia pragnie jakość oszczędzić mu bólu, ale nic już zrobić nie może.

\- Mógłbyś… - nie musi kończyć, młody hobbit rozumie o co jej chodzi. Głośno przełyka ślinę. A potem zaczyna cicho nucić.

_Tu jest bezpiecznie, ciepło jest tu_

Po raz pierwszy od lat pieką ją oczy, jasna oznaka nadchodzących łez. Jest w tym jakaś pociecha, wreszcie pojawia się szansa na zrzucenie z siebie emocji, które dusiła w środku od dziesięcioleci.

_Stokrotki polne zaradzą złu._

Nad nią krążą orły. Niektóre trzymają w pazurach orków, których udało im się dopaść i spuszczają ich na ziemię z ogromnej odległości, prosto na śmierć. To koniec armii Mordoru. Wojna jest wygrana, ale Peonii nie będzie pośród świętujących. Jej czas nadchodzi i dziewczyna żałuje tylko tego, że nie pożegna się ze swoim synem, że nie powie mu jak bardzo go kocha. Jeszcze raz, nim wszystko się skończy.

_Najsłodsza mara tu ziszcza się_

Samolubna część jej duszy cieszy się, że nie jest sama w ten ostatniej chwili. Dobrze jest patrzeć na młodą twarz Pippina wydając ostatnie tchnienie. Nigdy nie wybaczyła sobie, że Fili nie zdążył po raz ostatni spojrzeć na nią przed śmiercią. Że nim ogarnęła go ciemność widział tylko przerażone twarze tych których kochał i szpetną mordę Bladego Orka. Ona przynajmniej ma przy sobie przyjaciela. Co nie zmienia faktu, że ponad wszystko chciała znów ujrzeć księcia swoich snów. Znów znaleźć się w jego ramionach. Znów go pocałować. Znów usłyszeć z jego ust zapewnienie miłości.

_Tutaj jest miejsce, gdzie kocham cię..._

Pustka ma barwę błękitu rodu Durina.


End file.
